


Child of Ice and Gold

by CrystalRainwing (orphan_account)



Category: Five Kingdoms - Brandon Mull, Supernatural
Genre: Adding tags as I go probably, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dimension Travel, Gen, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline's Powers, Jack Kline-Centric, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Selectively Mute Jack Kline, Slavery, Winged Jack Kline, actually just like everyone's pov except jack, and then they die, it's a kids book series!!, there's no tags for five kingdoms but basically they're chill, there's original characters but they do literally nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrystalRainwing
Summary: No one knows where Jack came from, but they're all glad he did - he's saved more scouts and lifeboat captains than anyone can count. They all let him do as he wishes, no matter how unusual.When his best friend goes to escape with a girl with secrets, a potentially powerful shaper, and his roommate with the magic golden rope, he knows he has a choice to make - and it's not really a hard one to make, after all.You don't have to have read Five Kingdoms to understand this story!
Relationships: Cole Randolph & Miracle Pemberton, Jace (Five Kingdoms) & Miracle Pemberton, Jack Kline & Everyone, Jack Kline & Twitch (Five Kingdoms)
Kudos: 8





	Child of Ice and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing a fic! You don't have to have read Five Kingdoms to understand it - since it follows the plot closely, (and i have a bit of an infodump in this chapter) everything should get explained. They're good books though.  
> Gonna just. Put a disclaimer. I don't own Five Kingdoms or Supernatural and I'm not like making any money from this, it's only for fun ;u;

The last thing Adam Jones expected to see when he stepped out of Skyport for a morning stretch was a pale, shivering boy, hunched on the ground. How had he survived the night in the salvage yard? Scratch that, how’d he get here? He’s not one of mine.

“What’re you doing here?” 

The boy turned scared, pale blue eyes to him, holding his arms tightly around his middle. His clothes were coated in grime, the original colors hard to make out. He had blood spattered across his pale face. Maybe he fought off the night stalkers…?

He looked cold, his fingers and lips tinged blue and skin waxy pale. Adam wasn’t surprised. The weather was getting dangerous.

“I…” The kid’s voice was raspy and it sounded painful for him to speak. He worked his jaw, but didn’t say anything more. Maybe he couldn’t. 

Adam was torn. He wanted to take the kid inside, but who knew who he was? Then again, he might just be an unfortunate dimension traveler again… maybe they could put him to work?

Another of the scouts had died a few days ago, and Kyran hadn’t come back with any new slaves. In return for a place to live… the boy could be the newest scout. Adam wasn’t sure whether they should mark him as free or a slave. He’d have to ask Durny.

“Well, don’t just stay in the cold. Come inside,” Adam said, gesturing grandly to the door and stepping inside. He didn’t stop to see if the kid had followed him; if he wasn’t coming in now he wasn’t worth the trouble. 

“Hey, Adam, who’s this?” Speedy asked. He was Adam’s favorite of the current scouts and had already completed more than 30 of the required 50 missions. 

“Don’t know. Found him outside,” he replied briskly. “Wanna get him some clothes and a bed?” 

Speedy looked confused, but to his credit, didn’t say anything. “Hey, new kid, c’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He gestured to the boy, enthusiastic as always. 

The kid’s eyebrows drew together, giving him the most endearing confused look that Adam had ever seen. He glanced between Adam and Speedy before following the smaller boy through the twisting halls. Adam smiled, pleased. 

***

Speedy led the silent kid to the clothes room, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he swung his arm to show off the room (and almost hitting New Boy, oops). “Pick anything. Something you can move quick in’s best.” He waited for the expected questions, but they didn’t come. New Kid just grabbed fresh clothes (they seemed too big, and dear Lord was that plaid? Speedy hated plaid) and silently turned to Speedy. 

“What’s your name, then? I’m Speedy.”

He hummed (that was the best word Speedy could think of to describe it, anyway; it was like a single high, wordless note) for a moment before replying. "Jack." 

Speedy was startled at the roughness to his voice; it was like sandpaper. "Ok, cool, cool, Jacky boy! Time to pick your special item!" He skipped off towards the second, more important room; he was mostly still shaking off the unnerving effects that Jacky's rough voice had had on him. 

Speedy stood for a moment, waiting for the slower (more cautious?) boy to reach him. 

"So! I'm assuming you're new here. This is Skyport. The people that live here are Sky Raiders. You may have noticed the massive floating castles a little past the endless cliff!" Speedy waited until Jacky nodded before continuing, "So here, we go out on these neat floating ships and take the stuff from the castles. That's where your new clothes came from! Pretty cool, huh?" He grinned. He liked his life here a lot better than with his old owners.

Jack nodded, hesitantly. His eyebrows were pinched and it made Speedy want to laugh, but that would be mean. He didn't laugh. 

"Well, you're new, so you're going to be a scout. You go first to make sure that the castles are safe for other people to come down and put stuff back on the skycraft. It's pretty dangerous, so you get to pick an item! Any item!" Speedy laughed at his own joke while Jack just looked more bewildered. 

"There's some with special properties, like some ropes that do different stuff-" was that too vague? yes - "like this one, you can get it to stand up straight and climb it," he grabbed the rope in question, shaking it for emphasis, "- and this one, you can tell it to wrap around stuff!"

Jack touched the rope gently. "How?"

Speedy cursed himself in all the languages he knew. Of course Jack didn't understand shaping! "They're, uh, shaped! Which is like, manipulating reality or something. Here in Sambria, people can do that... well, sometimes. Like I can't. Most people can do a little, though. Anything that’s not alive made through shaping is a rendering, but a living thing is called a semblance!"

Jack nodded, somehow looking... less confused? In the past, anyone he'd explained it to just seemed more bewildered than before. Huh. That made Speedy wonder... "Hey, Jacky Jack, where'd you come from?"

Jack startled, dropping his clothes. He picked them back up quickly, biting his lip. He didn't respond. Speedy didn't pry. He just led Jack out from the dim room. (He hadn't seen Jack grab something, but Speedy's instincts told him that he had) "So we need to get you a room... you'll have to share with a couple others..." He glanced back, did a double take, and had to stop and turn around fully. 

Jack looked  _ frozen _ . Speedy had seen a scout once who had gotten killed by some kind of ice monster in a really nasty mission, and Jack looked like that (minus the ice crystals). He hadn't really looked closely at the new kid (but really, Jack looked older than him; that was ok, Speedy was the mentor here, so) when Adam had brought him in, but his cheeks were drained of blood while his ears were turning blue - and his lips - and his fingers, good Lord, they looked cold as ice. 

"Are... you cold?" Speedy asked, stupidly, of course he's cold, dumbass, and stared at Jack with wide eyes. 

Jack shook his head, looking down awkwardly and letting his hair fall over his forehead and  _ wow, how had he missed that, Jack's hair is white, snow white _ . He'd never seen anyone with hair like that before and he had to suppress the urge to pet it. 

"Okay." Speedy turned back around, _ 'Are you cold,' what kind of question is that _ , leading Jack to the room that Pepper had been in. Jack seemed like he needed some friends, and that way there'd be three other guys his age to be with. 

He rapped on the door (his signature pattern; everyone knew that it was Speedy when they heard the two short knocks followed by finger drumming) and Void opened it, his mouth wide in a yawn. "Whaddya want, Speedy."

"You guys have a new roommate! This is Jack. Jack, this is Void! He's gonna be one of your new roommates. Alright! Have fun!" He left Jack with a cheery wave, Void squinting at him and Jack looking kind of terrified. 

Oh well. Not his problem anymore.

***

When Durny went to give Jack the bondmark that would mark him as Skyport's property, he discovered that a mark was already there - a strange spiral that he'd never seen before. 

When he asked the icy-cold boy about it, he looked away.

Durny found he couldn’t look at the mark for more than a few seconds, and left it alone.

***

On Jack's first mission, he was attacked by a horde of bizarre plant-looking creatures. Jed watched sadly as he began to fly off; it looked like a lost cause - but then, strange gold-tinged waves erupted from Jack's hand and pushed each one off the edge. He grinned and gave the lifeboat operators a thumbs-up, his gloom lifting for an instant. 

The castle didn't have too much of worth, but they'd discovered something more valuable - someone who could kill the bad semblances in castles. 

Adam was very curious about it when they came back, asking Jack how he’d done it. He didn’t reply. 

***

Jack insisted (wordlessly, still) that he come along on the skycraft for Speedy’s next mission. It probably would have been better if he hadn’t. It was the younger boy’s 40th mission, and his last. The castle was filled with hidden hostile semblances who swarmed him the moment he stepped onto the stones. 

Jack’s scream was like nothing any of the crew had heard, and it knocked them to the ground. He jumped over the edge, Jed quickly going to the railing to see what he was doing - and almost couldn’t breathe when he saw…  _ wings,  _ massive, gold-and-white wings spread behind him as he dived to the castle where Speedy’s body lay.

When he touched down, the semblances swarmed him and Jed winced - but he just did… something, and every single one turned to dust. Jack grabbed Speedy’s torn and bloody body, carrying him gently back to the skycraft. He set him down, got on his knees, and stretched out his hand, wings ruffling agitatedly behind him. 

A beautiful golden glow pulsed from his hand, and wherever it touched Speedy’s body healed - broken bones snapping into place and blood disappearing and clothes knitting back together. When he was done, he grabbed the smaller boy’s limp body, giving a hug with his whole body and wrapping beautiful and  _ massive, they’re so huge,  _ wings around him so that he disappeared from view completely.

When they got back, the wings disappeared and so did the gaping holes through his clothes. 

Jack wouldn’t look at anyone for weeks after Speedy’s funeral. 

***

Jack finished his 50 missions in record time. Adam was gleeful when he said that he wanted to do more; the kid would be a waste doing regular missions that weren’t so high-risk.

He also insisted on coming along, whenever possible, with the other scouts to… well, protect them, Adam supposed. Since he hadn’t actually said more than 3 words, it was hard to know much more than that he wanted to. Adam would let him - more scouts saved meant less money spent, after all. 

***

Jack quickly gained a sort of hero status among the Sky Raiders, who would often bring him the best bits of their meals or little trinkets they’d made. He tried his best to save everyone, but many still slipped through his fingers - Void was killed while Jack was going with another group. 

The new boy who replaced Jack’s roommate was more like Speedy, but kinder and funnier. Jack loved him instantly, and it was returned. The two quickly became the closest of friends, to where you wouldn’t see one without the other - Jack and Fiddler, never one or the other. 

When Jack would wake up in the night screaming and crying out for people called Cas or Sam or Dean or Mary, Fiddler would hold him close until his tears stopped. 

When one of Jack’s other roommates, Kiri, was killed, a new boy called Jace moved in. He was stubborn and cheerful, and after he saw Jack saving some of the other scouts, he left him alone. If it had been any other scout who woke up screaming, Jace surely would’ve teased them - but not the frozen hero of the Brink. 

***

When Jack’s third roommate, Weaver, finished all 50 of their missions, they moved out to better quarters - and a shy, twitchy slave moved in. He’d instantly gotten a nickname, but it was one of the less flattering ones - just Twitch. He and Jack got along, if you could call it that - they respected each other, at least. Twitch didn’t say anything when he was woken up by Jack’s nightmares, and Jack saved him from a nasty cut - wouldn’t have been fatal, but Twitch would’ve had to heal for weeks. 

After that, they became friends, sharing meals and small favors. Jack let Twitch touch his wings, something he’d only let Fiddler do before.

Jack continued to grow in legend status among the Raiders. All the younger scouts worshipped him, and many of the older ones did, although they did it in secret. It seemed to make Jack a bit uncomfortable. 

***

Fiddler died horribly and alone. Jack was inconsolable. 

Twitch was the one who held him when he woke up sobbing and shaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Jack might be a little OOC but he's been through some nasty stuff, so that's why. His basic personality stays the same (I think? please give me feedback on that!)


End file.
